Percy Jackson? You Have Got to be Kidding Me
by LightningRivera
Summary: Nancy Bobofit was always labelled the kleptomaniacal girl, fitting the image with messy red hair and wild eyes. When she attended Yancy Academy, she met this 'charming boy who had deep, philosophical problems and hung out with his loser-ish crippled friend.' But when she bumped into him 4 years later...gods, he was much more than charming.


**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Nancy was never a really over-girly gal.

You know, the types that would giggle and bat their eyelashes at every Tom, Dick and Harry that walked past. (It helped if they were cute, though)

But now, however, she felt compelled to do so.

She was leaning against the counter of a coffee shop, gazing greedily at the beautifully decorated frosted cakes. Nancy didn't care about how much calories those lovely cakes held. She didn't take crap from anybody whenever they dared ask about her weight or looks. She wasn't a wretched Barbie girl. Who cares?

But then an idiotic guy had to ruin her cake dreams.

Nancy had just ordered a cake with delicate frostings and various designs deliciously decorated on the rich, melting chocolate. She topped off her order with a coffee with extra whipped cream. She was just about to sit down at a table when someone ran into her.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry!"

Nancy had just enough time to think: _my cake! _before toppling on the floor, her cappuccino spilling on her black T-shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Nancy asked.

"Sorry!"

Nancy looked up and met a beautiful pair of eyes. It took Nancy a while to place the colour. Green? No. Blue? No. It was sea-green. Gorgeous. The person's hair was jet-black, tousled and dishevelled in every possible way. Hot. And the body? Muscular and tan, lean and tall. Nancy flipped her hair back and narrowed her eyes. But she recognized this guy. There was something vaguely familiar in the way he bit his lip (cute) and raised his eyebrows slightly in a slightly confused manner (and the girls thought Brad Pitt was hot). Maybe he was from a magazine…Vogue? Or maybe in the newspapers…

"Who are you?" Nancy asked incredulously. But realization hit her like a pile of bricks before he could even say word.

"Oh my…" she muttered. She couldn't believe that she actually thought that he was cute. "Percy J-Jackson?" Nancy stuttered. He looked golden, unlike the boy who, Nancy might admit, was pretty cute when he was younger; who had deep, philosophical problems and hung out with his loser-ish friend.

"Nancy Bobofit?" Percy raised his eyebrows again. "You're here. Wow. Uh…long time no see?"

"You don't say."

"Look," Percy started, "I was walking back from my house and I decided to stop here for some coffee for my mom since she loves coffee-did you know that coffee is better than tea in lots of ways? It keeps you awake, that's one. And how much nicer would it be if you're a working lady and scurrying around with a cup and you say its coffee so you look classy and-

"Hey, shut up!" Nancy scowled. "Stop blabbering about coffee while I sit here covered in cream, idiot."

He frowned a bit. "Okay. Well, I'm sorry for the spill, Nancy. I tripped. Would you like a new cup?"

"No, it's fine. I'll just walk around in cream like a female Santa Claus."

"Oh, okay." He said, and Nancy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Good-looking or not, he was still an idiot.

He checked his watch. His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. "Annabeth is coming over. I need a cinnamon soy latte." He briskly walked to the counter and ordered three coffees. Nancy stood up and brushed a bit of the cream off her shirt and glared at anyone who gave her second glances. Percy returned a few moments later with three cups.

"Well, I'd best be going now." He said awkwardly.

"Who's Annabelle?"

"Annabeth," he corrected. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh!" Nancy exclaimed. "Your _girlfriend._"

"Yes, well…" he said, "see you soon?"

"See you soon, brainless." He managed a smile at Nancy, and she grinned a bit. Maybe Percy Jackson wasn't that bad, after all.

* * *

**I dunno if I should make this a one shot or not, but I might write an Annabeth chapter for fun. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews?**


End file.
